This invention relates to table tops suitable for table tennis, especially those table tops that can be stored vertically.
One problem with table tops for playing table tennis concerns storage of the table tops when they are not in use. The legs that support the table tops can sometimes be folded against the table top, although some of these designs require that the table top with folded legs then be carried to a storage location. Other designs permit the table top to be pivoted to a vertical position and supported on a pair of legs. Some of these designs include multiple crosslinks between legs. These crosslinks increase the overall weight and cost of the assembly. In addition, in some designs the legs cannot be folded such that they lie flat against the table top within the edges of the table top. These designs require additional space and expense during shipment.
What is needed is a table top for table tennis that overcomes the disadvantages of currently available table tennis table tops. The present invention does this in a novel and unobvious way.